


【unnatural】【金鱼组】发泄

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV), 金鱼组
Genre: M/M, 木林南云/中堂系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 短小的车。





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】发泄

接第五集剧情----

 

\---------------

 

可谓是兵荒马乱的一天。

木林南云下班后收到了一条手机短讯----

 

我今天在家。

 

不看署名也知道是谁发来的。一般这样的讯息，暗示着他们将会有一个荒唐的夜晚。

木林南云脸上挂着职业性的微笑，啪嗒一声轻响扳下了墨镜片，微掩眸中深色。

难得，那个人的邀约，怎能不去？

 

那个人的家似乎永远都是冷清到没有烟火气的，丝毫看不出生活痕迹。不过也是，那个工作狂确实不怎么在家住。

怀着这样深刻的记忆，木林南云用手中的钥匙打开门时，被屋子里凌乱的景象震得连连后退，出了门确认门牌号。

是这个没错啊。

他重新进去，环视一圈，把地上桌子上乱七八糟摆着的各种检验工具样本材料收入眼底，而后在大理石台边上找到了他今晚要见的人。

杂物太多，差点淹没了他，难怪刚刚木林没一下子见着。

地上散落着不少酒瓶。

“喝这么多。”木林摘下眼镜，在桌上扫出一小片空地放了。

中堂系转过头来看他，神情倒还是往常的样子，脸颊也没有很红，只是眯了眯那双被略长额发挡住些许的眼睛，似乎想要确认来的人是谁。

果然啊，木林暗暗地想，还是醉了啊。

这就麻烦了。

他在台子另一边的椅子上坐下，盯着中堂系看了会儿，说：“你今天很反常。”

中堂系抬起右手，手指半蜷，用大拇指关节抵住了眉心。

熟悉他的人都知道他这个小动作，也知道他在疲惫状态下才会做这个动作。

“是因为铃木先生和果步小姐的事情吗？”木林看上去一点都不在意地自说自话，“听说杀死果步小姐的人被救活了，那样的话，铃木先生也能得到减刑吧。”

“外行人。”中堂系开口，他的声音本就低沉，喝了酒后更显暗哑，“他刺了两刀，结果都避开了重要脏器，也没伤到大动脉。哼，运气真差。”

“你教唆了他。”木林露出一个不甚赞同的表情。

中堂系暴躁地说：“混蛋，一个两个都这么说。我只是告诉了他真相而已，决定怎么去做是他的事情。”

“杀人的人，本就该做好被杀的觉悟。”

木林南云巧妙地转过了一点话题：“这个月没有红色的金鱼。”

中堂系又灌了口酒，抿了抿唇，想起三澄跟他讲的话。

 

\----赶紧解决这永远的问题。

\----我绝对不会同情你的。

 

他像个真的醉汉那样喃喃出声：“将永远得不出答案的问题，不断反复的人生。”

木林南云安慰他说：“总有一天会解决的。”

中堂系朝他走过去，期间踢倒了酒瓶也浑不在意。他到达了目的地，弯下腰，揪着木林南云的领子就狠狠吻了上去。

都是废话，他需要的才不是这个。

 

两个人唇齿交缠，脚下跌跌绊绊地进了内室，一同倒在了榻榻米上。

中堂系率先脱下自己身上的衣物，然后就去扯木林的，动作急切。

木林按住了中堂系的手，自己一颗颗快速仔细地解扣子，他刚下了班就过来了，身上还穿着工作时的正装，扣子要是被扯掉了可就麻烦了。

木林看着瘦弱，实际上却不是弱不禁风的类型，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，精干的肌肉线条优美流畅，不显柔弱。

他的眼睛向来藏在深色的墨镜片后，要不也是半眯着的，唇边像是永远挂着恰到好处的微笑，既不疏离，也不亲近。

中堂系心里忽然烦躁，手臂环上木林的肩颈，让他压下来覆着自己。

“这么急？”木林好像轻轻笑了一声。

“嗯。”中堂系发出了一个意味不明的音节，不知是催促还是反驳他的话。

 

窸窸窣窣的声音，听不真切的呢喃耳语......

“可以了吗？”

“kuso，不要说这种无聊的废话......嗯？！！”

“抱歉，可能会有点痛，请忍耐一下。”

“你......呃！”

 

木林南云，看着斯斯文文这么一个人，在床上意外地粗暴。

中堂系腹诽着上方的那只衣冠禽兽。

刚刚不管是润滑和扩张都不是很到位，对方性器进入和抽动时不可避免地疼痛，但还没到无法忍受的程度。

两人的身体熟悉而契合，十分清楚如何抚慰对方，如何让对方获得快感。

那点细微的疼痛很快就被快感取代，身体的律动激烈，伴着双方音色迥异的喘息。

明明是初冬季节，今天白天还下了雪，屋里也没开暖气，两人身上却还是出了一层汗。

中堂系睁眼看着木林，又似乎没在看他，眼里莫名蕴了苍凉疲惫。

木林南云拂开他额上汗湿的发，轻轻柔柔想在他闭眼后施加一吻，却被他侧头躲了过去。

他也不生气，不过是加重了身下动作，而不是用唇和齿烙印痕迹。

毕竟他们之前说好了，不能留痕迹。

这都得怪中堂系喜欢穿低领子的衣服啊，木林南云暗暗惋惜了一番，决定从别的方面给自己来点补偿。

中堂系不满地挣扎扭动了两下，张嘴想骂人，还没说全就被木林堵住了嘴----用一个绵长到快窒息的吻。

这个吻结束后，中堂系深深呼吸了一口冬夜的冰冷空气，他脸色酡红，皮肤也晕着情欲的潮红，就连耳尖都红透了。

他总算能断续地叱骂：“木林混蛋，你就不能慢......哈，慢点。”

木林南云根本不听，自顾自地冲撞着，又快又狠。他的眼睛幽深一片，破碎映着中堂的倒影，唇线绷着，末端线条向下，全无笑意。

他说：“这不正是你想要的吗？发泄一下？”

中堂系不再吭声。

 

他确实需要，让疼痛和快感攫住自己大半的心神，不要再去想那些烦心事，那些永远得不到问题的答案。

夕希子。

原来都过了八年了，他失去她已经八年了。

这些年他固执地待在UDI，不论别人怎么看待他，始终没有离开过，也始终没有停止过追寻罪犯。

想要亲手抓住那个杀死夕希子的家伙，然后，用自己的手，握住一把刀，狠狠刺下去。

他不会失手，也不会刺错地方。

 

红色的金鱼，是他跟木林之间原本唯一的联系。

后来也是一次委托人的事情，具体记不清了，只是那天他罕见地回了家，喝了很多酒，迷迷糊糊地居然给木林发了消息。

再之后，他们就不明不白地纠缠到了一起去，至今未知究竟是谁先动的手。

第二条早上醒来，四目交接，分外尴尬。

中堂系清了清嗓子，声音仍是沉哑：“你......想要多少？”

木林南云惊讶地看着他，很快反应过来，慢条斯理地整理衣服，脸上又挂了微笑：“这么说我可就伤心了呀，这会让我觉得我们是酒吧里一夜情对象。”

“金钱交易，红色金鱼就够了。此外如果你不介意，我们可以发展点别的关系----不不不，请不要误会，我是说......类似，炮友关系？你如果压力大想发泄的话，随时可以来找我。”

木林南云很少会露出这样的、温和真诚的笑容：“你觉得呢？”

最后自然是答应了的。

 

令人目眩神迷的高潮到来，中堂系仰起脖颈，在一瞬间想了很多事情。

木林凑近他耳边问：“再来一次？”

被情欲熏染的声音很性感。

既然是发泄，那再刺激一点也不是不可以。

中堂系又一次吻上了他的唇。

 

一直保持这种关系也没什么。

这样就很好了。

 

end.


End file.
